Fshhh
by Yumi Kei
Summary: It all started with a harmless joke: "What do you call a fish with no eye?" Oneshot YukixShu


"Hey Yuki, what do you call a fish with no eye?" Shuichi bounced in his seat.

"I don't want to know." Yuki replied coldly, not taking his eye's off the laptop.

"C'mon! It's really funny!" Shuichi smiled wide, ready to laugh at his own joke.

"I'd rather not." He repeated, sighing irritably.

"Aw, you're no fun Yuki." Shuichi's bottom lip jutted out in a pout, he crossed his arms.

Yuki didn't need to, but glanced at him anyway, to know that he had turned his chair to face the wall, which would help a lot with his thinking process, if it wasn't for the fact that he knew that Shuichi was going to stay in that position until he heard him out.

Yuki sighed, "Fine, lets hear your joke."

"Yay!" Shuichi spun around in his stool. Yuki grinned the slightest at Shuichi's baby face, but erased it before he could comment.

"How did it go again?" Yuki asked, facing Shuichi.

"Okay, okay," Shuichi prepared himself. Yuki groaned.

"What do you call a fish with no eye?" Shuichi repeated

"I don't know." He answered flatly.

"Gah, Yuki! You need to at least guess!" Shuichi threw one arm in the air, then the other. An odd movement it was, Yuki pressed his fingertips to his forehead, tempted to slide his reading glasses off.

"I can't guess."

"You must!"

"No."

"Yuuuki!" Shuichi scooted closer to Yuki's chair, which made him sit back in.

"Argh!" Yuki grumbled, Shuichi was right in his face now, eye's watering melodramatically.

"Just tell me the punch line, please." Yuki kept his eye's away from Shuichi's.

"I can't, you've ruined the atmosphere, it won't be funny anymore."

Yuki groaned again. "I haven't ruined anything, you're just a dope."

"Yuki, you're so mean to me!" Shuichi crawled onto his lap. Yuki took his hand off his head to set it on the chair's arm.

"Get off me." He said curtly.

"Give me a kiss first." Shuichi mumbled, tears still cascading down his cheeks.

"Damn it, no kiss. Get off me."

"Then listen to my joke." Shuichi sat up to reach Yuki's height, the chair squeaked as it was bent back.

"I am listening to your damn joke, but you're interrupting yourself." Yuki tried to explain, he felt Shuichi change his position so he was straddling over Yuki's lap.

"What is a fish with no eye?!" Shuichi repeated, yet again.

"Argh, I don't know-" Shuichi's frown deepened, looking to be permanent. "A pirate fish?" Yuki heard himself spit out, it wasn't funny at all, so he had to be wrong.

"Hah! Wrong! It's-" That's when the wheels of the chair slipped out from under them, and they both fell back to the floor with a painful crash.

"-Fshhh!" Shuichi made a noise as they were falling down.

"Ugh," Yuki groaned, his back hurt from the chair in his back, Shuichi was still on top of him, laughing uncontrollably.

"I hardly find this situation laughable." Yuki moved his legs to push the chair out from under them, holding Shuichi to him, then pushing him off.

Shuichi continued to laugh, gradually turning into giggles. "Don't you get it??"

"Get what? That you owe me a new desk chair, again!" He sat up, tempted to rub his tailbone.

"The joke." Shuichi stopped laughing, but a smile was still there.

"Forget the joke you-"

"No, no, it's a "Fshhh'." Shuichi nodded, Yuki starred blankly.

"Fshhh?" Shuichi nodded. "I don't get it…"

"A fish without an 'eye' is a 'Fsh'."

"…"

"Yes."

"Without an 'I'." Yuki frowned.

Shuichi started laughing again, Yuki rolled his eye's, not laughing.

"You are the stupidest person I know." Yuki hid his smile under his cold exterior.

"Aw Yuki, you gotta admit, it was pretty funny." Shuichi brought himself to his knees, leaning toward Yuki, who shook his head.

"You're lucky you're so adorable." Yuki let his smile show, Shuichi smiled exultantly, stretching his arms out and falling over Yuki in a hug.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

True story, actually. I was talking to my friend on the phone, and she told me this joke. I didn't laugh, cause she went "Fshh" and I thought she was just exhaling or something… kinda funny.


End file.
